1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-containing detergent mixtures comprising alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides, alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates and amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants, to manual dishwashing detergents containing these mixtures and to the use of the mixtures for the production of surface-active preparations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Alkyl oligoglycosides and, in particular, alkyl oligoglucosides are nonionic surfactants which, by virtue of their native raw material base (fatty alcohol and sugar), are acquiring increasing significance and are used, for example, in manual dishwashing detergents or cosmetic products [cf. Tens. Surf. Det. 28, 413 (1991)]. However, despite good performance results, there is still a need for detergent mixtures based on alkyl glucosides of which the performance level synergistically exceeds that of the individual components.
There has hitherto been no shortage of attempts to develop detergent mixtures based on alkyl oligoglucosides which have advantageous properties.
EP-B-0 070 074, EP-B-0 070 075, EP-B-0 070 076 and EP-B-0 070 077 (Procter & Gamble), for example, describe high-foaming combinations of alkyl oligoglucosides with anionic surfactants, such as soaps, alkylbenzene sulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates, conventional fatty alcohol ether sulfates, .alpha.-olefin sulfonates and alkane sulfonates and, optionally, betaine surfactants.
DE-A1 35 34 082 describes skin-friendly dishwashing detergents containing a combination of anionic sulfate or sulfonate surfactants, alkyl oligoglucosides and fatty acid alkanolamides.
However, where these known detergent mixtures are used in surface-active preparations, reductions in performance and ecotoxicological compatibility have hitherto had to be accepted in some cases.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop detergent mixtures based on alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides having further improved properties.